Sole Survivor Not So Alone Anymore
by silent kitsune assassin
Summary: The Sole Survivor is not as alone as he thinks. He will find things are not always as they seem and that the world is more cruel then he remembers. Danger in every corner of the Wastes and he will be the Apex predator for no one can defeat him and he fears nothing.
1. My Life So Far

**OK for those of you that have expressed you concerns of me not updating, I have a somewhat good reason for it. I have been revamping my Style and trying out new writing techniques and also my partner in crime Nathaniel the Cat has expressed an interest in finishing the story's he wanted to do on his own i.e.** **Forever Love, and Cyllenius.** **However the** **Omniform Shinobi** **will still be done by me and I just haven't had the time to update.**

 **Now that I am done with my little many rant I would like to introduce you to my one true original story that I have been writing for about a week now and I will post the first two chapters up before moving foreword to see how people respond to my improved writing. This will be a fallout 4 Fanfiction with my own character and some ideas that I got from looking online at mods. I'm looking foreword to the response to my return and story.**

 **Warning: This will be a OP story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fallout that belongs to Bethesda.**

This is a story of a boy named Castiel Castello. Castiel had a rather poor childhood with a horrible mother and abusive step-father who is also a big time drug dealer/creator and uses him as a test subject for his drug experiments. Being under the influence of his step father's drugs Castiel started to get weird abilities such as being able to communicate with animals, mindreading, slight body morphing (hair, eye, and (size)), and even the ability to slow down time. His step-father saw that this could make him a ton of money and went out to find a scientist that would like to buy Castiel for experimentation, he finally found one by the name of Jigsaw. When Jigsaw came towards him with his porcelain masked face and after all the years of abuse Castiel finally snapped and while killed Jigsaw plus both his mother and step-dad .

He then runs away and started his career as a thief and as he was doing his rounds around the richest section of Boston he finally got caught stealing from not only a rich man, but the mafia boss of the biggest and most reclusive mafia in the world, Samuel Castello. Instead of calling the boy out on his theft, Samuel decided to follow and see where the boy was going with his money. He followed the boy for three miles to a poor district and sees him trying to buy some food and actually felt sorry for the boy. Coming up behind the boy he says to the vender "I'm paying for the boy," seeing the man that he stole from, the boy started to panic and tried to run, but was stopped by some of Samuel's men. Samuel sat the boy down and told him who he was and that he wanted to know if he would like to become part of the family (mafia) after hearing his story.

As he grew up he became good friends with Samuel's daughter Nora and slowly got into a relationship as Castiel worked as an assassin. After fifteen years as an assassin, he was ordered by Samuel to join the military to get the secrets of the super solider program, then he would let him retire and marry his daughter.

In the Army, Castiel was known as the best sniper and hand to hand combat specialist. He was then recruited into the super solider program as a test subject. After being a successful prototype, the government tried to lock him up for more inhumane testing, and lucky him, he had a wire that sent all that he heard to Samuel, who in turn got his lawyers together and when straight to his contact in the Supreme court system and got Castiel a trial. After great evidence, the super soldier program was dismissed and Castiel was allowed to leave the Army to raise a family with his new wife Nora.

Castiel worked as a CSI investigator by day and a freelance assassin by night while Nora worked as a defense lawyer by day and mafia boss by night. They lived a somewhat peaceful live, ' as peaceful as a life can get for an assassin and a mafia boss'. Castiel and Nora even had a child that they named Shaun, however they both wanted to have a daughter instead so that there wouldn't be as big as a chance for them to want to be part of the mafia.

You may be wondering why I'm even telling you this it is because this is my story of my life before the war and I'm just getting started with story of my life.

 **AND CUT!**

 **Tell me what you thought about it. This is truly my first time making a Organelle Fanfic and I would like you all to review even if it's bad so that I may be able to make my story better. I will put up the second chapter on Monday after seeing the results of this Pilot chapter.**


	2. The Day Before

**OK sadly no reviews for this but I have hope it hasn't been that long. Hope you liked the last chapter and don't worry this one wont be in 3rd person. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I own nothing.**

We were just getting ready to go to the veterans banquet in the year 2077 just a few days before Halloween and we finally had a handy-bot to watch over Shaun for the night. I look in the mirror and see my steely eyes staring at me from under my jet black hair. I can't help but look at the scar on my lip that I got when fighting with Samuel when I asked him to marry Nora, that was a day I will never forget. However it makes it hard to explain how I got it to my colleagues at work so I tried to hide it so far my goatee is doing a good job at it.

Then I heard the most beautiful voice in the world say

"you're going to do great at the veterans banquet tonight honey."

I turn around to see my beautiful wife Nora, with her black hair pulled back into a high ponytail with her bangs covering her right eye and her hot pink highlights where in just the right places to make her look sexy. Her gray eyes bored into mine as I absorbed the view of beauty standing in front of me. She has long slender legs, a nice firm ass, and chest that I have ever seen.

"Thanks hun, that makes me feel a little less nervous." I say as I turn around fully.

"Why don't you go get some breakfast from Codsworth to cool down your nerves while I get my turn in the mirror?"

"Sure hun."

I walk out of the bathroom and walk down the hall to see our new Mr. Handy Codsworth flying around in the kitchen cooking and making the coffee. Then he finally notices me.

"Ah sir, here's your morning coffee brewed to 360 degrees of perfection and I picked up the morning paper for you, it's on the table."

"Thank you Codsworth" I say as I sit down at the counter with my coffee and the paper.

After about five minutes later Nora came in and sat down on the couch and turned on the tv when we hear Shaun started crying.

"Ah sounds like someone made a stinky" Codsworth says before heading down the hall to see what's wrong with Shaun. Then the doorbell rung.

"Could you get that honey it's probably that salesman that has been coming here looking for you for the past week."

"Sure thing hun." I say as I move to get the door.

I open the door to see a seriously shady like man in a tan overcoat and hat.

"Vault-Tec calling!" the man said while stepping up to the door

"Good morning" I said looking at the creepy guy suspiciously

"You can't begin to know how happy I am to finally speak with you, I have been trying for days it is of the utmost urgency I assure you." he said a little fast like

"And what may that be?" I ask skeptically

"Now I know you are a busy fellow so I won't take up much of your time, time being a auh precious commodity. I'm here today to tell you that because of your family's service to our country you have been pre-selected for entrance to the local Vault, Vault 111. In fact you have already been cleared for entrance. It's just a matter of verifying some information, don't want there to be any holdups in the unforeseen event of total atomic annihilation." the man says with a smile as if he didn't say the when the world ended you would be safe.

'This guy is weird as hell' I thought "sure let me see it." I said wanting to get it over with.

He handed me his clipboard and I look to see a paper that just wants me to write down some things about myself. It was pretty easy to fill out.

NAME:Castiel Castello

SPOUSE'S NAME: Nora Castello

FAMILY MEMBER COUNT: Three

DEGREE:Masters Degree in Investigation & Law

OCCUPATION:CSI Head Investigator

"Wonderful that's everything, now just let me run to the Vault and you will set for the future." he said after I gave him back the clipboard

I then slammed the door shut and sighed.

"It was only a little of paperwork besides now we have a safe place for when the bombs drop" Nora said to me and I look back at her

"For you and Shaun no price is too high."

Then we here Shaun crying again.

"Sir! I have changed Shaun and he won't stop crying, maybe he needs that parental affection that you seem to be so good at."

I sigh and walk down the hall to Shaun's room to see him crying inside his big blue crib. I walk up to his crib and started playing with him and he stops crying. Then I hear Nora saying

"How are the two most important men in my life doing?"

I look behind me to see Nora leaning on the door frame.

" Spin the mobile a bit he loves that."

I turn back to Shaun and spin the mobile that I put up last week and smiled seeing Shaun start to giggle.

"Sir! Mum!" We both here Codsworth from the livingroom.

"Codsworth! What's wrong?" Nora yelled through the house

I open Shaun's door and walk back to the living room to see that the emergency channel is on and the president is saying that there have been 'confirmed reports of nuclear detonation in New York and Pennsylvania' I look to Nora who followed me out of Shaun's room with Shaun in her arms.

"We need to get to the Vault now!" I tell her as I open the door and start running with her past all the neighbors and up the mountain next to sanctuary all the way to wear Vault 111 was built at about six months ago.

When we got to the gate we saw the Vault-Tec representative from earlier getting denied entrance to the Vault by the guards. Two of the guards are wearing T-45 Power Armor and the one in front of the gate is wearing Standard Issue Combat Armor. We run up to the gate guard and I tell him.

"We have to get in! Where on the list."

He looks down at his clipboard and says

"Adult male, adult female, infant. Alright you're clear, go ahead."

"Thank you" Nora and I say at the same time and we both run the rest of the way up the hill with another guard leading us once we got half way up the hill.

When we got to the top we were told to stand on top of a gear shaped elevator on a platform with the rest of the people allowed in. just as the elevator started to descend we see a bomb hit to the South of us and we all duck for cover. Once we descend enough bay doors start to close at the top and we can finally breath easy. Now we are in the Vault starting a new life.

 **Cut! Hope you all liked this chapter. If you have any questions please put them in a review I can't always look in my PM section but my reviews are always open for me to look at and someone else may like to know the same thing you do. I will post every Monday just so you know.**


	3. The Vault

**_A/N: Welcome to another chapter of the Lone Survivor's journey hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

It was pitch black as we were descending down into the depths of the earth. We could feel the earth's crust shaking as the bomb's continued to drop on the ground above us. After what seemed like ages we finally could see light from under us. I had to close my eyes as the light was so bright that all I could see is white. When I could see again I saw a big fenced gate elevator door and I hear someone yell at us.

"Everyone please step off the elevator and proceed up the stairs in an orderly fashion. No need to worry folks. We will get you situated in your new home Vault 111. A better future underground."

I start walking up the stairs with my arm wrapped around Nora's waist. We walk through an archway shaped like an old school Vault door like you would see in the old cheesy Heist movies. We then hear another voice over an intercom.

"Get your Vault suit from Vault-Tec representative to your right." we hear.

When we got up to the front of the line there was this black woman wearing a jumpsuit that was royal blue with a gold line following the zipper from your waist up. I cringe at the color clash and pick one up and looked around and asked

"What now"

"Follow the good doctor down the hall and he will help you get situated." the woman said.

While walking down the hall with Nora and the doctor I asked

"So how is it down here?"

"Oh you're gonna love it here this is one of our most advanced facilities, not that the other ones aren't that great mind you." he said While looking back at us.

"How long are we going to be down here?" Nora asked

"Oh we are going to go over all that during orientation. There are a few medical items we have to go through first."

We move down to a hall that has a bunch of pods on the sides and there is a bunch of medical equipment around them. We see the doctor turn around and say

"Please put your Vault suit on and proceed into the cleansing pod."

I took my Vault suit out of its packaging and put it on before turning around to Nora and say

"Be safe and I will see you two in a few minutes."

"You too honey. We love you." She says before she pulls me into a deep kiss.

I then get inside of one of the pods and turn to see it close and I can see Nora through the little window wave at me from the pod directly across from me. I smile at her and then I hear the doctor say.

"These will depressurise you so we can move deeper into the Vault."

He then walks off to the side and I hear the intercom say

"Cryogenic Stasis initiated." And it starts a countdown from five. The first and last thought was 'what!?' and then everything went white.

When the site had finally went away I see a strange feminine figure pointing at Nora"s pod saying

"This is the one"

Then a male with a bald head and what looked to be leather Armor on. Came into view.

"Open it." He commanded the female figure.

All of the sudden Nora's pod opened and Nora started breathing like she hasn't done so in years and Shaun started crying. The female started trying to get Shaun away from Nora but she was retaliating yelling

"No I won't give you Shaun!"

Finally the male said while pointing a gun at her head

"Give us the boy"

"No!"

That was the last thing I ever heard my love say because right after she said that the man shot her in the head. I started banging on the window as if it were was going to bring her back to me. I then hear the man say

"Shit" he then looked to me "At least we still have a backup." He and the woman start to walk away with Shaun in the woman arms.

Then it all went white again. For a second time the whiteness goose away and I can see again but this time the door to my pod is opening and I fall to the ground like a rag doll. I look up to Nora's pod and get up the best I can so that I can see it. Through the window i can see Nora's frozen corpse lying to the side. I start to ramble franticly as I search for the release to open the pod.

"Oh nononononono! Please don't let this be happening. How could Vault-Tec have done this?"

Finally after about a minute of being frantic I found the release and opened the pod. All I see is that my beautiful wife is dead and there is blood everywhere. I take her wedding ring off and place it on my right ring finger.

"Don't worry honey i'll get the one's who did this and i will make them pay." I said in a vicious voice.

I then close the pod again so that I can come back later to give her a proper burial. I then go back the way I came before hoping that I don't run into any of the guards on the way out. I try to leave through the door that goes to the Vault door but it wouldn't open. I turn around to see that the only door that I haven't tried yet is to my left. I walked up to it and open it only to see a skeleton lying across the floor and all I can think in that moment is 'how long have I been frozen?' just as I was passing a window to what I would guess is the generator room I see a giant roach of all things jump onto the window from the other side and it was emitting a faint glow. Looking down I see a baton sitting on the floor and grab it for if I run into one of those things. I turn around to look for anything else that may help me when I see a door in the corner marked security. I was filled with hope as I went to open the door only for it to deflate when I did. The room was a mess, it look like a hurricane went through it. The lockers were tipped over and the chairs throne upside down and to the sides. I decided to look through the lockers hoping to find something to help me get out of here.

I found a nano pack that I remember the government had in development when the bombs hit. It was supposed to be like a personal pocket domination that could hold what could be estimated about one ton of weight. 'How the hell is Vault-Tec get one of these? I mean seriously it was still in prototype stage just a week ago.' I take it and start stuffing all I can find into it like little weird lunch box type things and some 10mm. ammo boxes that I found. I hear a short beep come from the pack. I turn it so that I could see the whole bag and see that it now has a Holo-Display telling me all of the things that I have put into it. It says that I have 568 10mm. bullets and 1000+ caps. I'm not to sure what it means by caps though.

I shrug and put the bag on, but then I felt excruciating pain go throughout my body and I look back to see the bag start to meld into my back through the Vault suit. I then felt my eyes start to burn as if they were melting from the inside out and I started seeing red lines form in my vision and I can see a compass forming at the bottom center of my vision, a ammo gauge formed in the bottom right, and finally a health gauge in the bottom left. The pain finally left me and I look down at myself, my Vault suit turned black and I can see more clearly than ever before. I notice that the baton that I had has disappeared, I start to look for it it appears on my waist as if it were just holstered. 'Okay this is just place weird, but it's also pretty cool. For them to just leave this lying around there must have been a big problem with the Vault.'

I turned around and started walking out but clint from the side catches my attention and I see that it is a med kit hanging on the wall. 'I might need some supplies if I'm going to survive against whoever killed Nora.' with that thought I looked at the side of the med kit to see that it has 200 Stimpacks, 100 Rad-X, 50 Radaway, and 20 Jet. When I go to grab the box it disintegrated and turned to dust. I then hear a beep and see a message appear in the top left of my vision saying that all of what was in the box is now in my inventory. I look at it and say

"What inventory?"

Nothing happened so I try to reach for the bag on my back or the one that was there and my hand starts to feel as if it is fazing through my back and I think Stimpack. I feel something fall into my hand and when I pull it back there in my hand is a Stimpack ready to be used. I reach to put it back and it's gone.

"Now that's freaky as hell."

I leave the room and turn to the door to my right, to leave this section of the Vault. When the door opens it leads me to a hall that has two doors one that is closed and looks to lead to the generator room and one that is opened that leads to what looks like the mess hall. I started to take a step towards the mess hall when I see one of those roaches coming towards me and the first thing that I do is reach down for the baton and hit the thing as hard as I could could and it splattered everywhere. I go to pick it up to get a closer look at it and it disintegrated and a message came up saying RadRoach meat and 7 caps added to inventory.

'So they're called RadRoaches? That's a weird name and why would I need the meat from one?' I shake my head and move on into the mess hall to see if I can find anything useful. The place was deserted and there was not a soul in sight with beer bottles strone all over the place I can see a terminal in the corner blinking. I walk over to it to see if it can tell me what happened here. When I got to it I was disappointed to find it was only the recreational terminal for off-duty guards. I get on it just to see what they were doing when I hear the beep again this time telling me that I removed a Holotape from the terminal. I ignore the message and look through the terminal only to find game score and a notice from Vault-Tec saying that you could only be on the terminal for an hour each. I get off of the terminal and take a look around.

I see a fridge a few feet away. I move over to open it and when I did nothing was inside and it didn't disintegrate at my touch. I take another look around and the only thing left that I can see is a empty bathroom and a barrack room that was empty as well. After thoroughly searching the rest of the mess hall and finding nothing I moved back out to the hall to go on through the Vault. I open the door leading to the generator form and see giant tesla coils sparking electricity all around the room. I see that the platform that i'm on wraps around the room going to the only door left in that i have not opened yet. I'm on the lookout for or RadRoaches as I move to the door and just when I turn the corner I run right into one of the roaches. I take out my baton and kill it with extreme efficiency.

Instead of me touching it, it automatically disintegrated and joined the inside of my inventory. I look around for any more and see two more coming my way. I hit them and they both die at the same time while disintegrating into my inventory. While they were doing this I was looking at a skeleton in a lab coat, who I believe was the doctor that put me and Nora into the damn cryo-pods. While there was a possibility of it not being him I had to have my revenge so I walked up to the skull and slammed my foot down on it as hard as I could and I watched in satisfaction as the skull exploded into little fragments across the floor.

I then turn to the door and open it to see a little stairway and two more radroaches. I jump over the stairs and kill them then move on to the other door that is marked "Overseer" When the door opens I just know that was the head honcho's office. While the place looked to be in a state of disarray there was a huge desk in the center and there was a weapon storage room in the corner and a doorway that led to a little apartment that would be classified as luxury compared to some of the rooms I've seen so far. I walk up to the desk first to see 3 stimpack on the table along with two full boxes of 10mm. ammo and finally a actual gun. When I pick up the gun it doesn't disintegrate but instead turns pitch black and the sights start to glow red. I start to actually look through the desk but I'm a little disappointed that all I could find where papers that have long gone past their lifespan, but then I found some keys that were marked "storeroom" and it has a vault boy head attached. I look over to the room that has the fenced gating and walk over to it. When I got to it and touched to door it clicked and opened as if I unlocked it with a key. I looked in it to see there was a whole rack of 10mm. ammo and another gun but this gun was locked behind a reinforced glass case. I look at it to see what type of lock it was and see that I can pick it. I wanted to get a bobby pin to do so when one appeared in my hand like the stimpack did earlier. I look to the pin to the case back to back before going to work on the lock and finally after about a minute I had it. When it opened I see one of the best guns in the world before the war a Cryogen-X01 it could turn anything into a freezing projectile that turns all that it touches into ice and explodes shattering your target. I was ecstatic seeing something so advanced but I still wonder

'How in the world did Vault-Tec get it and why is it down here?' when I grabbed it I was suspecting it to turn black like the other gun but no it disintegrated and I got a message saying 'modification installed' I was very confused by what that meant but I just wanted to get out of here so I look for a way out. I see a door to the side that says emergency exit but when I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. After looking around I see that there was a terminal on the table and get on it. I see a button that says unlock exit and press it. The door opened and i walked out of the office. When I turn around I see six radroaches coming towards me. I aim my gun towards them and make time slow like I used to do when I was assassinating a group of people. With time slowed down I shot all six radroaches into paste. As I walked down the hall all of the bugs meat was added to my inventory. When I get down to the end of the hall I open the door to see that I am back in the room that we entered the Vault from and there was one roach in front of me. I kill it as fast as I can and move towards the Vault door. The controls were like nothing I have ever seen before there was a little slot that said PipBoy activation and a button that was under a glass casing. Looking down I see a skeleton with a freaking PipBoy-9000 strapped on its wrist.

'What the hell!? Vault-Tec has all this shit that they're not even supposed to have and they leave the shit down here! Fine, whatever finders keepers.' Picking up the PipBoy my glove starts to melt into it and the PipBoy disappears into oblivion. I look to my left arm to see a little band fit right into place at the very edge of my wrist. I look up to the controls counsel and touch the section that needed a PipBoy to control and touch it hoping that it will work and what do you know it did. The emergency lights came on and the Vault door started to open. When the door slid over to the side the room was filled with blowing light but, when my eyes adjust all I can see is a freaking spotlight shining in my face. I run up to the rail that shows the elevator and jump off onto the water filled floor and started walking towards the elevator that started coming down when the door opened. When I get on the elevator I hear a voice call….

"Thank you for choosing Vault-Tec, enjoy your visit to the surface."

And with that I finally get to see daylight again for the first time in who knows how long. With the elevator moving up into what I hope is a new life. Boy I had no idea how true that would be.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope that you guys enjoy it anyway I _**haven't**_ seen any reviews except one so far. Shout out to hero of time45 for his review and thank you for the good idea. Read and review thank you.


End file.
